1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyboard module, and in particular relates to a slim keyboard module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A keyboard is commonly used for nearly every electronic device, such as a portable personal computer. Since size reduction is a trend for the portable personal computer, every element disposed in the portable personal computer must be flat and light. However, a significant portion of the thickness and weight of the portable personal computer resides in the keyboard.
Please refer to FIG. 1, a conventional keyboard module 1 is shown in FIG. 1. The conventional keyboard module 1 comprises a cap 10, two posts 20 and 30, a button base 40, and a rubber member 50. The two posts 20 and 30 pivot to each other in a scissors-like manner. Each end of the two posts 20 and 30 has a circular protrusion 21 and 31, and the cap 10 and the button base 40 have its own bores 11 and 41, wherein the circular protrusions 21 and 31 are received in the bores 11 and 41. Therefore, the cap 10 is supported on the button base 40 by the posts 20 and 30, and the cap 10 is allowed to move vertically relative to the button base 40. When an external force is applied on the cap 10, the cap 10 may statically move relative to the button base. After the external force is no longer applied on the cap 10, the rubber member 50 provides a restoring force to restore the cap 10 to its original position.
However, such a scissors-like mechanism requires combining many components which complicates assembly operations and is hinders the requirement of a thin electronic device.